topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Rimuru Tempest
Origins: 'T'e'nsei Shittara Slime Datta Ken '''Alias/Aka: '''Mikami Satoru, Chaos Creator '''Classification: '''Slime 'Threat level: 'Demon '''Age: '''38 (In Previous life), 1 (Currently) '''Gender: '''Genderless (Slime is a genderless species) '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation (Can instantly take away the souls of anyone who fears him, begs for help or have lost the fighting spirit), Regeneration (Low-High), Absorption (Can use the abilities and skills of every organic and inorganic being or object he have absorbed), Shapeshifting (Can take the form of any creature he have abosrbed), Energy Projection, Flight (Type 4 & 5), Spatial Manipulation (Using Spatial Transfer, he can instantly transfer to the place he once visited), Enhanced Senses, Healing (Can produce healing medicines and potions which can heal minor as well as major wounds), Size Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation (Can enter the shadows and use it as a form of medium to cover the distance at a rapid speed without any hindrance), Durability Negation (Can directly damage the souls), Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation (via God's Wrath which changes the physics laws of magic), Teleportation, Clairvoyance (Great Sage and Predator can analyze anything, even the non concealed phenomenon of the world), Statistics Amplification, Power Mimicry (Type 3), Power Bestowal (Can bestow his powers to the beings he shares a relationship), Weapon Mastery, Thread Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon various demons and spirits), Forcefield, Poison Manipulation (Can release a toxic breath which corrodes the target), Sound Manipulation (Can release Ultrasonic Waves for detection and search), Body Control, Curse Manipulation (Can remove the curse inflicted on someone's body), Enhanced Senses, Duplication (Can create several of his clones which can also use the abilities), Telepathy, Light Manipulation (Can manipulate the sun light in form offensive heat rays), Elemental Manipulation (Air, Fire, Electricity, & Water), Magic (High), Resistance (to Fire Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Corrosion Manipulation, & Blood Manipulation) '''Physical Strength: At least Town level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: City (Overpowered and defeated the flame giant Ifrit who is A+ ranked An A+ rank being is strong enough to destroy multiple towns) Durability: City (Magic is used for offense as well as defense) Speed: At least Relativistic reaction speed (Managed to react to multiple light attacks despite having his physical abilities restricted), Speed of Light attack speed (God's Wrath converges the sunlight into a thin line with repeated reflection which is used to vaporize the targets at speed of light) Intelligence: Very High Stamina: Very High (Due to Slime physiology, he can fight or do any sort of activities for days. He doesn't need to sleep or eat.) Range: Several meters Weaknesses: 'Giving names for evolution drains his energy drastically and can even take him into a rest mode for hours. '''Standard Equipment: '''Anti-Demon Mask and Sword Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities 'Unique Skills '- Gluttony' *'Predation:' To absorb the target into the body. The affected targets include organic matter, inorganic matter, skills, and magic. *'Analysis:' The absorbed target is studied and analyzed. Craftable items can then be produced. Should many items gather, a duplicate can be produced. In the case of successful skill or magic analysis, the same technique can be acquired. *'Stomach:' The target can be stored. Items produced can also be stored. There is no storage time limit. *'Mimicry:' Replicate the target’s appearance. The skills and abilities used by the target can also be used. *'Isolation:' Materials harmful or unnecessary for analysis can also be stored. They will be used to replace magic energy. *'Decay:' The ability to decompose the target. Ability to add decomposition status effect. There is now a chance of acquiring an ability after consuming only a part of a monster’s corpse. *'Supply:' Whether a subordinate or not, you can now grant an ability unto a monster with whom you have a relationship. *'Food Chain:' It is now possible to acquire skills from all of your subordinates. '- Great Sage' *'Thought Acceleration:' Raise the speed of thought processing by a thousand times. *'Analysis and Judgment:' Ability to analyze and make judgments regarding a target. *'Parallel Processing:' Ability to detach thoughts and analysis of phenomenon. *'Chant Annulment: '''When using magic, there’s no need to chant. *'All of Creation: Ability to comprehend all non-concealed phenomenon in this world. '''- Shapeshifter *'Fusion:' The ability to merge into a single being with the targeted fellow. *'Division:' The ability to separate oneself and the being possessing you. 'Other Skills' '- ' Note: The Profile only covers the first 69 chapters (Prior to the Demon Lord evolution) of the Web Novel and as such, Post Demon Lord and Post Great Demon Lord variants will be added soon. Category:Character Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Protagonist Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Light element manipulator Category:Genderless Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Energy manipulator Category:Flying Category:Summoner Category:Teleport Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Sound user